1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games utilizing a tethered ball for swinging movement by body action.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of waist mounted tethered ball games have been invented in the past. Examples of two such games are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,622 and 3,782,727. The object of these games is to swing the tethered ball with waist or hip movement in an attempt to lodge the ball into a target.
It is an object of the hip mounted tethered ball game of the present invention to require the person performing the game to coordinate their hip movements in order to get the tethered ball into a continuously vertical swinging orbit. It is a further object to obtain this feat with different lengths of tether line.